Der verhasste, geliebte und magische Mistelzweig
by Siska-Coda
Summary: Ein Mistelzweig... eine Schule... ein Schuldirektor... und Harry mittendrin!


Der verhasste, geliebte und magische Mistelzweig

Autor/in: Siska-Coda

Titel: Der verhasste, geliebte und magische Mistelzweig

Disclaimer: Alle gehört der üblichen Verdächtigen, nämlich JKR, und nix mir, nur die Idee

Warnung: Slash!

Pairings: SS/HP

!!!Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys sind nicht beabsichtigt!!!

Der verhasste, geliebte und magische Mistelzweig

Viele hassten ihn, viele liebten ihn und er war so magisch. Der Mistelzweig über der Tür zur Großen Halle in Hogwarts. Täglich strömten durch sie die Schüler und immer, wenn zwei Schüler gleichzeitig darunter hergingen, mussten sie sich nach alter Tradition küssen, weil der Mistelzweig sie nicht eher von der Stelle ließ. Er war eben magisch. Am Anfang war es so gewesen, dass sich viele küssen mussten. Einige, die sich dadurch umso mehr hassten, andere, die dadurch den Anstoß bekommen haben, endlich zusammen zu kommen. Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger gehörten zu denen, die angestoßen wurden, Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson zu denen, die sich noch mehr hassten, wobei man sagen musste, dass nur Draco Malfoy es war, der mehr hasste, Pansy Parkinson war deswegen nur noch verliebter in ihn.

Mittlerweile bildete sich vor der Tür immer eine lange Schlange und die Schüler gingen immer einzeln hindurch. Nur die Pärchen gingen zusammen. Es gab nur einen Schüler, der noch nie unter dem Mistelzweig geküsst worden war: Harry James Potter. Er war vorgewarnt worden und hatte sich dementsprechend verhalten können. Hermine und Ron hatten ihn schon ein paar mal gefragt, warum er noch nie jemanden dort küssen musste, doch er hatte ihnen immer nur gesagt, dass es Zufall war, denn niemand wusste von seinem Freund. Ja, er war schwul, hatte einen Freund und niemand wusste davon. Wenn Harry irgendjemandem davon erzählt hätte und dieser es an den Direktor weitergegeben hätte, dann hätte nicht nur er Probleme bekommen, sondern auch sein Freund. Er hätte dann seinen Job verloren und wäre wahrscheinlich vom Ministerium angeklagt worden, weil er den Held der Zaubererwelt verführt hatte. Harry glaubte sogar, dass sie das bringen würden.

Es war der 24. Dezember und Weihnachtsball. Harry, Ron, Hermine und die anderen aus ihrem Jahr waren bereits im 7. Schuljahr und Harry war im Sommer 17 Jahre alt geworden. Er hatte sich oft mit seinem Freund darüber unterhalten, wann sie ihre Beziehung öffentlich machen wollten. Bis jetzt hatten sie es immer weiter hinausgeschoben, da er immer noch seinen Job verlieren konnte und diesen liebte er über alles, was man eigentlich nicht vermutete. Harry dagegen wollte nicht Schuld sein, wenn er seinen Job verlor, aber die Geheimnistuerei machte ihm immer mehr zu schaffen, was sein Freund auch merkte.

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass er es wenigstens Ron und Hermine alles berichten durfte und Harry wollte das auch tun. Er wollte seine Chance endlich nutzen. Hermine kam gerade in den Schlafsaal. Es waren nur noch er und Ron anwesend. Hermine blickte sie prüfend an. „Wow, ihr seht gut aus!" Harry wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht und Ron küsste Hermine kurz. „Hört mal ihr zwei", fing Harry an, „ich muss euch was sagen." Sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden Freunde. Harry fuhr fort: „Euch ist ja aufgefallen, dass ich im letzten Jahr oft nachts weg war und immer das Thema gewechselt habe, wenn ihr mich darauf angesprochen habt." Die beiden nickten. „Ähm na ja, es ist so, dass, also ihr wisst ja, dass ich nicht auf Mädchen stehe und na ja, ich, also ich habe seit einem Jahr einen Freund", brach es schließlich aus Harry heraus. Ron und Hermine starrten ihn an. „Aber, ...aber warum hast du uns nie etwas gesagt, Harry?", fragte Hermine schließlich. Harry senkte den Kopf und sprach dann leise: „Ich war das letzte Schuljahr noch minderjährig und wenn jemand es erfahren hätte, dann hätte er seinen Job verloren und wäre wahrscheinlich vom Ministerium angeklagt worden."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich, während Ron sich auf sein Bett sinken ließ. „Okay, Harry, dein Freund ist also ein Erwachsener, aber wer?", fragte er dann. Harry hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt. „Also, ich…es…es ist Severus Snape!" Dass mussten seine Freunde erst einmal verdauen. „Du…du bist mit einem Lehrer zusammen und dann auch noch mit dem Schrecken der Schule? Ich meine, er kann keine Gryffindors leiden, bevorzugt seine Slytherins und hasst dich!", meinte Ron schließlich.

„Ihr…ihr kennt ihn nicht. Er setzt im Unterricht immer eine Maske auf. So ist er nicht wirklich. Privat ist er ganz anders. Er ist romantisch, nett, sanft und liebevoll. Wenn ihr ihn erst einmal kennt, bekommt ihr ein ganz anderes Bild von ihm!" Harry blickte die beiden Gryffindors unsicher an. Würden sie noch seine Freunde bleiben, nachdem was er ihnen erzählt hatte? „Harry", fing Hermine nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens an, „das kommt alles ein bisschen überraschend. Gib uns bitte ein wenig Zeit, um uns an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, ja?" Harry nickte und lächelte die beiden glücklich an.

Nachdem das geklärt war, gingen die Drei runter zum Ball. Draußen stand mal wieder eine lange Schlange und die Schüler gingen alle einzeln hindurch. Was dieses Mal allerdings auffiel, war, dass die Lehrer sich unter die Masse gesellt hatten. Auch in der Halle saßen sie nicht an der normalen Lehrertafel, sondern gesellten sich zu den Schülern und plauderten ein wenig. Ingesamt war alles sehr schön, doch irgendwann musste Harry nach draußen Luft schnappen. Ihm wurde es einfach zu warm in der Halle.

Der Gryffindor sagte Ron und Hermine Bescheid, die sich wieder auf die Tanzfläche begaben, und verschwand dann aus der Halle. Draußen standen überall Fackeln und der Boden war schneebedeckt und glitzerte. Harry lief langsam zum See und blieb am Ufer stehen. Ihn faszinierte es immer wieder, wie vielfältig die Wasseroberfläche des Sees sein konnte. Heute schimmerte und glitzerte sie im Mondlicht und dem Licht der Fackeln, während sie das Schloss spiegelte. Leichte Schneeflocken fielen darauf und wurden dann zu Wasser.

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie er von hinten umarmt wurde. Er schmiegte sich automatisch näher an die Person hinter ihm. Harry hatte sofort gewusst, wer es war. „Ich hab es ihnen gesagt. Ich konnte es einfach nicht länger vor ihnen geheim halten." - „Es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Wir hatten das abgesprochen", sagte die sanfte Stimme seines Freundes. „Aber ich habe noch eine Frage an dich." Harry drehte sich in der Umarmung um und schaute direkt in Severus schwarze Augen. „Was für eine Frage?", fragte er neugierig. „Na ja", antwortete Severus, dann ging er vor Harry auf die Knie, „Harry, du bist jetzt mittlerweile 17 Jahre alt und nach dem Gesetz her erwachsen und deshalb und weil ich dich liebe, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst!" Dann ließ er eine kleine Schatulle aufschnappen, in der ein weißgoldener Ring war, mit der Eingravierung:

_Harry & Sev für immer in Liebe_

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen. Dann sagte er mit erstickter Stimme: „Ja, ja natürlich will ich!" Severus stand wieder auf und streift Harry den Ring über. Dann küsste er seinen Verlobten sanft und zog ihn wieder in eine Umarmung. „Sev, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen." - „Was ist denn los, mein Schatz?" - „Also, erinnerst du dich noch an den Trank, den ich nehmen sollte, wegen meinen Albträumen?", als Severus nickte fuhr er fort, „Na ja, ich hab den falschen erwischt. Dort standen zwei und ich habe einfach einen der beiden genommen, weil beide die gleiche Farbe hatten. Also, schlussendlich, ...ich bin schwanger!" Harry sah Severus unsicher an. Dieser schluckte. „Schwanger?" Harry nickte. „Wirklich?" Wieder nickte der Gryffindor. Severus fing an zu lächeln und zog ihn noch fester an sich. „Aber, aber woher weißt du das?" - „Es gibt einen Zauber, mit dem man das testen kann. Nachdem mir morgens immer so schlecht war, habe ich es ausprobiert. Heißt das, du freust dich?" - „Und ob ich mich freue!" Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. „Lass uns rein gehen, es ist kalt", meinte Harry, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatten.

Severus und Harry traten gleichzeitig durch die Tür der großen Halle und spürten sofort den Zauber. Sie hatten nicht an den Mistelzweig gedacht. Sämtliche Schüler und Lehrer drehten sich zu ihnen, als auf einmal ein Ruf durch die Halle schallte: „Snape und Potter stehen unter dem Mistelzweig!"

Sev blickte Harry tief in die Augen. Dieser nickte leicht. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem unbeschreiblichen Kuss. Die Schüler und Lehrer keuchten erschrocken auf. Das hatten sie noch nie erlebt! Dann sahen sie den Ring an Harrys Hand aufblitzen und in dem Moment war es allen klar. Diese beiden gehörten zueinander und waren füreinander bestimmt. Nun hatte der Mistelzweig noch zwei Menschen mehr, die ihn liebten, denn so hatten sie ihre Beziehung öffentlich machen müssen!

The End


End file.
